This invention relates to a vehicle brake system and is particularly suited for employment in vehicles which utilize the braking system to steer the vehicle.
In vehicles such as off-road vehicles, i.e. crawler-tractors, the loss of vehicle hydraulic pressure can present a dilatorious condition for the vehicle and an unsafe condition for those persons in the vehicle work area. It is customary for a vehicle to contain warning devices to indicate the complete or partial loss of vehicle hydraulic pressure, however, should the operator's attention be directed elsewhere, substantial damage can occur to the vehicle before the operator discovers the loss of hydraulic pressure. It is also recognized that the loss of vehicle hydraulic pressure could render uncontrollable certain vehicle functions which would present an unsafe condition to those persons in the work area.
The present invention presents a means of automatically applying the vehicle's braking system, should the vehicle experience the loss of or substantial reduction in hydraulic pressure.